1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the art of remote control devices.
More particularly, this invention relates to infrared remote control transmitters.
In a further and more specific aspect, the instant invention concerns a reflector mounted on an infrared remote control transmitter to enable a user to direct infrared signals toward an infrared controlled appliance without uncomfortable bending of the wrist.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The typical American household contains a number of audio and video appliances, such as televisions, video cassette recorders, laser disc players, and position controllers for satellite dishes. Many of these devices may be operated by portable remote control transmitters.
Most remote control transmitters are contained within compact, hand held housings having a number of keys corresponding to different functions such as television channels, volume control, and the like. By pressing a selected key, a user causes circuitry within the housing to produce a coded signal corresponding to that key. The signal exits the housing through a specially provided transmission window, and is directed toward a receiver which then decodes the signal and executes the associated commands.
The signals generated by remote control transmitters are generally in the form of either ultrasonic or infrared waves. Ultrasonic transmitters have one advantage in that they do not need to be pointed directly at the receivers for proper operation because the waves are capable of bouncing off walls and other surfaces until they reach their intended target. A disadvantage of ultrasonic transmitters is that if there are more than one ultrasonic controlled device in a household, they may interfere with one another, and a user may accidentally activate one device when intending to activate another.
The problem of interference is eliminated with infrared transmitters, since the beams emitted by such devices are fairly narrow and are not effective unless aimed directly into their receivers. However, many individuals find it difficult or uncomfortable to aim the transmitters as required. One reason for this difficulty is that the transmission window for the transmitter is typically located in the housing front wall, which is perpendicular to the top wall in which the control keys are mounted. Thus, an operator in a recumbent position can not simultaneously aim the device and look at the keys. Aiming the device becomes even more difficult if the operator's wrists are sore or immobilized due to injury or illness.
It would be highly advantageous, therefore, to remedy the foregoing and other deficiencies inherent in the prior art.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved infrared remote control transmitter.
Another object of the invention is the provision of a reflector for directing an infrared signal from a remote control transmitter to the receiver of an infrared controlled device without pointing the transmission window directly at the receiver.
And another object of the invention is to provide a reflective adapter which can be mounted on a conventional remote control transmitter.
Still another object of the invention is the provision of a reflective adapter of adjustable width which can be mounted on remote control transmitters of various sizes.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a reflector which can be selectively pivoted to various angular orientations relative to the transmission window of an infrared remote control transmitter so that the transmitter can be operated from a number of different positions.
Yet still another object of the invention is the provision of a reflector which can be integrally constructed with an infrared remote control transmitter.
And still a further object of the invention is to provide a reflector for an infrared remote control transmitter, according to the foregoing, which is relatively inexpensive to manufacture and easy to use.